Lord of Junior High
by Warriormaid 3000
Summary: A spoof of Lord of the Rings except it takes place in a junior high school. Gifted class students,band nerds, peer mentors, atheletes, and the whole student body bands together to destroy the One Pen. This used to be in script format, but since the admins
1. Prolouge

A/N- Okay, the admins took my old fic off because it was a script, so I decided to rewrite it so it's technically not a script, but more like one of those books based off movies. Hopefully, it's as good as the old one. Please R and R.

**Gandalf:** Gary-ninth grade and in the student mentor program. (which is an actually thing at my school where ninth graders mentor seventh-graders) In his group is Freda, Samantha, Mark and Paul  
**Frodo:** Freda, seventh grade flute section leader...and proud band nerd!!! Also in spanish class, so she can speak a bit of spanish  
**Bilbo:** Bill, ninth grade, and Freda's older brother. Sax player and also a band nerd. Friend of Gary  
**Merry:** Mark-Freda's cousin and fellow band member. Plays purrcussion with Paul (seventh grade)  
**Pippin:** Paul-Mark's best friend. Also on purcussion. (seventh-grade)  
**Sam:** Samantha-Freda's best friend. Plays the oboe. (seventh grade)  
**Aragorn:** rightful captain of the tennis team, but he quit the team after Ian was expelled. Instead, he hangs out with the gifted kids and totally looks up to Even(Elrond)  
**Boromir:** Bruce, brother to the captian of the tennis team  
**Legolas:** Lawrence, 4.0 student in the gifted class (also in orchestra) (eighth grade)  
**Gimli:** Glen-woodshop student (eighth grade)  
**Elrond**: Even-ninth grade gifted class and library assistant. Considered one of the most well-read of all the ninth-graders  
**Arwen:** Adriana- Even's younger sister, also a library assistant and Aaron's girlfriend  
**Galadriel: **Grace, genius and also in gifted. In charge of the school website (ninth grade)  
**Celeborn: **Chris, co-manger of the school website. Second best at computers in the school **Saruman:** Sheldon...student mentor who turns evil and joins forces with Mr. Sauron

The last night of the school year. All seniors (ninth graders) had been assigned to write on their three years in Central Earth Junior High. Grace sat at her computer, IM'ing Evan and Gary, all three of them completely uninspired at what to write.

Suddenly, Grace had the perfect idea. Pulling up a blank document on her computer, she grinned, beginning to write...

{The school has changed}...she typed... {I feel it in the lockers. I taste it in the snack bar. I smell it in the cafeteria. I feel it in the hallways. Much that once was is lost for now no students attend this school who remembers it. It began with the creation of the magic pens of power. Three were given to the gifted and talented class... smartest, and most advanced in their academics of all the students. Seven, were given to the artists...expressive, and skilled creators. And nine, nine pens were given to the athletes, who above all...desire power.}

"For within these pens contained the skill and ability to ace each class. But they were all deceived...cuz another pen was made. In the room of the office, where the shadow lies, the dark principle Mr. Sauron made in secret a ruling pen. Into it, he poured his cruelty, his malice, his will to give all students unlimited homework. One Pen...to rule them all!!!

"The pens of the band remained untouched and the pens of art and theater were safely sequestered. But the pens of the athletes succumbed to the will of the one Pen and they were reduced to pen wraiths. One by one, the free classes of Central Earth Junior High fell to the one pen. But there were some that resisted. A last alliance of athletes and gifted marched against the forces of the office and in the hallways, they fought for the rights of the students"

flashback

Atheletes and gifted students lined up, facing the armies of the office-traitor students, teachers pets, and administrative staff. The two student groups ran forward and met with a clash, battling recklessly with rulers, yardsticks, sports equipment, binders, textbooks, anything they could get their hands on...

"LET'S ROCK AND ROLL" Even shouted.

Behind him, the lines of gifted students loaded their staple guns (quickly too, their experience coming from the many times they fired staples at each other in the middle of teachers lectures), and fired a slew of staples at the offending students. Meanwhile, the athletes fought relentlessly, whacking and hitting with their sports equipment.

{Victory was near, but the power of the Pen could not be undone}

Everyone froze as Mr. Sauron arrived, holding a huge string with a tether ball attached (which looked like it had been stolen off an elementary school playground. He began to swing it around, knocking students against the walls and out of the way.

Ian's friend, Allen, the captain of the tennis team, ran up to Mr. Sauron, brandishing his tennis racket. Mr. Sauron swung his tether ball/mace, and knocked him out of the way.

{It was in this moment, when they were about to be expelled anyways, that Ian S. assistant captain of the tennis team, took up the tennis racquet of the captian}

Ian ran over to his friend, who had been knocked out. He glared at Mr. Sauron, and grabbed a piece of the tennis racket, which had been broken. Holding it tightly, he swung it at Mr. Sauron, hitting so hard that the evil principle dropped the One Pen and retreated to the office, bringing with him all the traitor students and administrators.

{Mr. Sauron, the enemy of the free students, was defeated. Mr. Sauron, the enemy of the free students, was defeated. The Pen passed to Ian, who had a chance to destroy it forever. But the minds of athletes are easily corrupted and the Pen betrayed Ian to his suspension and was lost in the hallways under the trampling of students desperate to get to classes on time. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend, legend became myth. For two and a half semesters the one Pen passed out of the notes and agendas of students, until when chance came, it ensnared a new student. The pen came to Geoffrey, who took it to the depths of his locker. There...it failed him.}

Geoffrey crouched over his locker, stoking his Pen. "It came to me...my pen...my PRECIOUS!!!" he shrieked. Ignoring the students next to him who were giving him weird looks, he grabbed the Pen, some textbooks, and slammed his locker shut.

{The Pen brought to Geoffery good grades on scantrons but bad penmanship, making him fail all the written portions on tests. In the gloom of Geoffery's locker,the Pen waited for five weeks. Darkness crept into the classrooms of MJH. Rumor grew of a nameless fear. The Pen perceived it's time to move on.

It abandoned Geoffrey (or rather, he lost it...like all other students careless with their school supplies) But something happened, that the Pen did not forsee. It was picked up by the most unlikely student imaginable.}

Bill Baggins bent down, picking up the One Pen from the hallways. "Huh?" he said. "COOL!!!" he shouted, seeing the markings on the pen cap. Stuffing it into his pocket, he walked off, proceeding to his next class.

{A band nerd...Bill Baggins from the band room}

Jeffery looked into his locker, trying to find his pen. When he had searched every inch of his locker, and found no Pen, he screamed, "NOOOO!!! WHERE'S MY PEN," once again, ignoring the strange looks or the students edging away from him.

{For there will come a time where band nerds will shape the fortunes of the whole student body}


	2. Concerning Band Nerds

Inside the storage closet, Bill Baggins pulled out his notebook, trying to get his essay done for class before band started. "Okay," he muttered, and scribbled at the top of the sheet of notebook paper... "Concerning....band nerds."

As more students began coming into the band room, he began to write- "Band nerds have been playing and practicing down in the fourth room of the music hall for many years, quite content to ignore and be ignored by the other groups of the school."

Outside, Freda walked into the band room with Samantha. Behind them were Mark and Paul, racing each other through the music hall like they did every morning.

"In fact, it has been remarked by some that a band nerd's only interest is in the instrument they play."

Sure enough, as he wrote, two band nerds, passed by the storage closet, arguing about which section was better.

"Totally untrue, as we are also interested in our section wars, secondary instruments and so forth..."

Freda pulled out both her flute and piccolo, and headed to her seat. Meanwhile in the percussion section, Mark and Paul were talking and joking with the brass players sitting in front of them.

"But where our hearts truly lie is in band room and our pieces. For all band nerds share a love of music...."

Two band nerds came through the doors, lugging a huge plastic bag full of party decorations behind them.

"You have NO idea how hard it was to get this up the stairs," one of them complained.

"Well let's start decorating!!!" Every band nerd ran up and began grabbing stuff out of the bag.

"This party is going to rock!" Paul said excitedly to Mark.

Bill looked at his essay. It's good, he thought, but it needs a finishing touch. He grinned...and then scrawled at the end, And sure...some people will think we're weird....but what can we say...WE'RE BAND NERDS AND PROUD OF IT!!!

Bill walked outside just as someone hung a sign over the door with the words – BAND NERDS ROCK!!! Everyone cheered, including Bill.

At the end of the period

Freda looked up from her band locker as the 10 minute bell rang to see Gary, her student mentor, walk through the door, singing his self composed test song.

"The test goes on forever more," he sang, "Down from the heading where it began. Now far ahead the test has gone and I must pass it if I can."

"You're late."

"A student mentor is _never_ late, Freda, nor are they early. They arrive precisely when they mean to."

Freda raised an eyebrow quizzically while Gary tried to keep a straight face. Both started laughing and gave each other their special high-five.

"It's great to see you again, dude," she said, laughing.

"You didn't think I'd miss Bill's party, did you now?"

"So..." she asked, as they walked through the band room. "How's everything in the ninth grade. Tell me everything!!!"

"Everything," he asked, pretending to be surprised. "That's rather unusual for a seventh grader. Ninth grade goes on as usual, with way too much homework, tests, detentions."

"So," Gary said, as they passed the band nerds setting up, "I guess tonight's finally the long expected band party."

"You know Bill. He's practically got the whole place crazy. The whole band's been invited. He's up to something though."

"Oh is he..."Gary said secretively.

"Fine...keep your secrets. Before you came, we were very well thought of. Never did anything uncool. Actually, we still don't." she replied.

A group of band nerds clustered around Gary.

"Hey, are you smuggling fireworks again?"

"Last time, you almost set the band room on fire..."

"Yup," Gary replied, a little smugly and secretively. "I'm smuggling them again tonight." Pulling out a handful of party poppers, he threw them on the ground. They exploded, bringing cheers from the bandos.

"You sure know how to liven things up," Freda informed Gary, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Glad you're back."

"Hey, so am I," Gary replied. "Catch ya later," he said, as she waved and walked off with a group of friends.

Gary walked over to a door at the end of the bandroom-the door to the storage closet where Bill always hid out- and knocked on it.

From inside the room, Bill yelled, "GO AWAY!!! I don't want any band members, solicitators, or annoying stalkers."

Gary rolled his eyes. "What about friends since 5th grade!?!"

Bill opened the door. "Oh..." he said, surprised, "Hey Gary. Come on in."

Gary walked in, only to hit a hanging cymbal, wincing. Rubbing his forhead, he muttered, "Guess I forgot how small this place is."

Carefully, he backed away from the hanging cymbal only to hit the drum set sitting in the corner. "Grrr...how do those band nerds do it?" he muttered.

Bill was on the other side of the room and completely unaware of his friend's situation. "Do ya want a Pepsi or a coke," he asked.

"Um...Pepsi," Gary replied, carefully making his way across the tiny room.

Bill handed Gary the can, and glared at the snack machine. "Sorry, our vending machine is understocked. We've been out of Cheese-its and gobstoppers for ages."

"No problem man," Gary said, "same thing in the ninth grade wing."

A knock came from outside the storage room. "Hey Bill," someone called, "did we have any homework for tonight?"

"NO." Turning to Gary, he muttered, "those band nerds never give me a moment's peace. I want to change homerooms and actually have somewhere quiet to get my homework done."

"So...I take it you mean to go through with your plan, then," Gary said, taking a gulp of soda.

"Yeah, all the arrangements are already made," Bill replied.

"You know...Freda kinda suspects something,"Gary pointed out. "You should tell her."

"Yeah...she'd probably want to come with me, but I know she still likes the band. You know..." Bill began, "Actually, I'm starting to feel tired, even though I don't look like it. Stretched, like a teen trying to keep a 4.0 and get into honor band at the same time. I need a break, a very long break. I WISH IT WERE SUMMER!!!"

"Um....don't we all???"

"Ahem," Bill said, calming down, "My point is, I need a break from band and I don't think I'll come back. That's the whole point, after all."

Later that night, Bill and Gary walked to the band room together.

"Seriously," Bill said, excitedly, "This party's going to be the talk of the school for weeks to come."

REVIEWS

_Earmuffs- Thank you! I plan to finish all three books/movies/stories :D_

_Irethancalime37191- YES!!! DOWN WITH HOMEWORK!!! (which isn't exactly possible since I'm starting 8th grade tomorrow) Thanks, and keep reading_

_Alania - Thanks! I'll update as regularly as my schdule and school permits. lol_

_pirate-queen-of-sixteen - Thanks for catching that spelling. I'm glad you like my fic :)_


	3. The Long Expected Band Party

The band room was even more decorated than it was that morning, and in the center, a DJ was manning a CD table. All through the room, band nerds were talking, eating at the snack bar and RESTOCKED vending machine, or dancing to the music.

Freda spun off the dance floor and over to Samantha, who was standing by the snack bar. "This party rocks!!!" she exclaimed, a little breathlessly. "Come on, Samantha, ask Rick for a dance.

"Um..." she watched Rick, who was laughing with a group of friends. "I think I'll just have another coke."

"Oh no you don't." Freda shoved her friend straight into Rick, who grabbed her and spun her onto the dance floor. "Muhahaha..."

Meanwhile, Mark and Paul snuck over to Gary's firework pile while he was off setting off crackers by the DJ.

"Come on, let's get this one," Paul whispered, selecting an especially large firework from the pile. Grabbing a match, he lit the wick and threw it on the ground.

"Um...Paul..." Mark read the warning on the box, and eyed the firework on the ground. "It says "Do not use in small spaces."

"Oh...well...it was YOUR idea..."

"Oh please, Paul, it was yours." Mark retorted, rolling his eyes at his cousin. On the ground, the firework was already starting to hiss and smoke.

"Oh-"was all Paul had time to get out until it went off with the biggest bang of flame possible. All the bandos took one look at the huge flame on the bandroom floor, and began screaming and running for the door, the drinks, anything.

Freda looked at her two cousins standing by the firework pile, box in hands, and shook her head. Rolling her eyes, she said, "I'll get the fire extinguisher." Before she reached the fire extinguisher, however, the flame turned blue, and went out by itself, not even leaving a mark on the floor.

Everyone cheered, and order was restored. "That was good," Paul muttered to Mark. "Let's get another." Mark followed his cousin back to the firework pile. Suddenly, someone grabbed them by the shoulders. They spun around to find themselves face to face with Gary, their student mentor.

"Hmmm...Mark and Paul, the two biggest troublemakers of the seventh grade. I should have known."

Five minutes later, Mark and Paul were straightening out the firework pile under the supervision of Gary. Bill got up on the directors podium, and banged on the stand.

"Attention all band nerds!!!" he shouted. The whole room erupted into cheers. "Flutists!!!"

"FLUTES ROCK!!!" Freda and the other flutists screamed.

"Clarinets."

"Oh yeah!!!" the section shouted.

"Trumpets,"

"Go us!!!"

"Trombones, low brass,"

"YEAH!!!"

"Oboes, bass clarinets, saxes, bassoons, percussion,"

"Percussionists!!!" they corrected, indignantly.

"Oh, yeah...right," Bill muttered. Clearing his throat, he said, "Today is my 111th day of band!!!"

"YEAH!!! Go band nerds," everyone cheered ecstatically. Freda grinned; her older brother did always have a way of raising the energy level in the room when he made speeches.

"Unfortunately, 111 days is way too short of a time to spend around such fine musicians. I don't know half of you as well as I'd like and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

"I think I saw that in a text book once," a random student whispered.

Bill began to finger his Pen, in his pocket, eying the crowd nervously. "I, uh, I h-have things to do..." he mumbled. To himself, he muttered, "I've put this off far too long." Bill pulled out the Pen, looked down at the band nerds, and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to say that this is it. Nice knowing you guys, we'll see each other at lunch, I guess. 'Bye guys."

With that, Bill pulled off the Pen cap and vanished without a trace. Everyone gasped in surprise. Gary, however, who was standing near the back of the crowd, narrowed his eyes and slipped off.

Holding back his laughter, Bill padded quietly towards the bandroom and slipped into the storage room, where his locker was. He capped the pen and started laughing, hard.

"Oh man," he exclaimed, cracking up, "that totally ROCKED!!!"

Gary slipped into the bandroom. "Hilarious, I'm sure."

"Dude, did you see the looks on their faces!?!"

"There are very few magical pens in this world," Gary said seriously, "and NONE should be taken lightly."

Bill nodded, "I guess you're right," he grudgingly agreed, "as usual." He grabbed his backpack and instrument case and began heading out the door. "Oh Gary," he remembered, turning around, "You'll keep an eye on Freda, won't you?"

Gary nodded. "Two eyes, homework allowing. Um...Bill...what about that Pen. Aren't you going to give it to Freda?"

"Yeah..." he said distractedly, "it's in her locker." He reached into his pocket, and felt his fingers close on the tube of the Pen. "Wait..." he said, his eyes hardening, "it's here...in my pocket. Weird..."

"Bill," Gary said warningly.

"Well why not." He wondered, "Why shouldn't I keep it."

"You know what; I think you should leave the Pen behind." Gary said firmly. "Is that too hard?"

"Well...no..."Bill started, hesitantly, "And yes. Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it, its mine, I found it, it came to me!"

"Hey, calm down, man!!!"

Bill glared at Gary, even though the honor student was a head taller than him. "Well if I'm angry, it's your fault! It's mine! My own, my PRECIOUS!!!"

"Precious!?!" Gary raised an eyebrow. "It's been called that, but not by you before."

"Stay out of this!!!" Bill shouted, heading towards the door.

"I think you've had hat pen long enough."

"You just want it," Bill shot back.

Gary stepped in front of the door, and by some long-kept secret of the student mentors, he appeared to turn darker and taller. "BILL BAGGINS!!!" he shouted, "Do NOT take me for merely a straight-A student with cool fireworks. I'm not trying to rob you."

Bill's jaw literally dropped open, and Gary's voice softened. "I'm only trying to help you. Really, come on, Bill," he all but pleaded. "All those years we've been friends. Rust me like you used to, man."

"I guess you're right," Bill admitted. Grabbing his backpack, he headed towards the door again. "Okay, now I really should start heading out."

Gary raised an eyebrow. "Um...Bill, the Pen's still in your pocket."

"Oh...heh heh. Right." Bill pulled out his Pen, and looked at it, slowly letting it drop from his hand.

Gary moved forward quickly and caught the Pen. "Well," he said, "Catch ya later, Bill"

"Guess what?" Bill said, walking out the door, "I've got a good ending for my essay. And he lived happily ever after to the end of his junior high days."

"And I'm sure you will," Gary replied.

Bill walked off, singing, "The exam goes on forever more. Down from the heading where it began..." He disappeared down the dark hallway.

"See you later, Bill," Gary said after him.

Gary walked back into the deserted storage room and carefully touched the pen cap, noting the glowing script on the cap.

"Hey, Gary." Freda walked into the band storage room. "Um...where's Bill?" she asked.

"Oh, he left a few minutes ago." Gary stood up, and grabbed his stuff. "Hey, Freda, I've got to go. Catch you later." He walked over to her. "Bill left you this Pen. Keep it somewhere out of sight."

Freda looked at the Pen quizzically, but accepted it, stuffing it into her pocket. "So....you're leaving already?" she asked. "It's only 8:00."

"There are things I must see too. Questions that need answering," he said. "Oh, and I haven't done my homework either."

"Oh...well okay." she said. "See you later, then."

"See you. Keep the Pen secret. Keep it safe."

Review answeres:

Irethancalime3791- It's really cool, cuz you know how I had this posted before before the evil admins took it down? Well, I had already decided to subsitute elvish for spanish, since in my gifted class, a lot of kids take spanish, and we're always annoying everyone else by speaking in spanish to each other.lol...so yeah, I certainly will keep with that tradition, seeing that others like it. :-D Other than that, I'm glad you like this story.It's cool that it fits with your life, since it's based on a lot of my junior high experiences. lol, about the test song, I came up with it in the middle of spanish class when we were taking midterms, which were incrediably long and borring. thanks for reviewing, and have fun in ninth grade...I guess.

Princess of Mirkwood130- lol thanks!!! I'm glad you think it's funny. Even though I know at this point you've probably already started school, good luck anyways. That's funny that you know a boy named Geoffery who does good on scantrons but has bad penmanship. For me, that's most of the boys in my class, wheres I have pretty nice handwriting, even though I think better typing, and I absolutly hate scantrons. I definatly will keep going :-D

blue3ski- Thanks for the compliment. I will update as regularly as possible. God bless you too :)

Earmuffs- thanks! I'm so glad you like Gary's test song...as you know, I came up with it in the middle of taking spanish midterms which were incrediably long, hard, and dull. Hope you liked this chapter.

Alania - Thanks!!! Glad you enjoyed that line...actually describes me really well. Unfortuantly, summer is very far away at the moment... :-D


	4. Shadows of the Past

Next day-lunch break

In the halls by the office, screams could be heard. Geoffrey screamed as he was mercilessly being questioned by the nine football players. He was tied to a chair and being pelted over and over again by footballs.

"MUSIC HALL!!!" he screamed, "BAGGINS!!!"

The doors to the office opened, and the nine football players walked out, heading straight to the music hall.

Meanwhile, Gary logged on to a spare computer in a mini-computer lab. Frowning, he attempted to hack into the school archives. "Where's Grace when you need her?" he muttered, typing in password after password. Finally, he was in. "Finally!" he mumbled to himself. Scrolling down the page, he searched for the tennis team records.

"Found it." Gary clicked on Ian's account, and clicked the print button. Settling back into his chair, he began to read...

_Year 2000 of the second semester, here follows an account of Ian S., captain of the school tennis team and the findings of the Pen of power. Well, I found it, so it's going to be a heirloom of the tennis team. All that follow as captain will get the pen for I will risk no hurt to the Pen. It is precious to me, but I buy it with a great pain. The markings on the cap has begun to fade. The writings, which was at first was as clear a teacher's grade on top of some student's paper has disappeared. A secret only the school's lousy heating system can tell..._

Gary closed the screen, and grabbing the sheets from the printer, he ran out of the mini-lab.

Back in the music hall, a choir student stepped outside. A football player stepped up to him, and yelled... "MUSIC HALL!!! BAGGINS!!!"

The choir student rolled his eyes. "Okaaay... there are no Baggins in the choir. They're down that way in the band room."

The football player strutted off, and the choir student shook his head, muttering, "football players," as he walked off.

Freda and Samantha walked to their band lockers after practice to put away their instruments. Freda walked into the storage closet, feeling goose bumps crawl up her neck. When she saw her locker, she knew why.

It had been opened, and completely trashed. Freda ran over to it, and tried to straighten it out. "I CAN'T believe someone trashed my locker," Freda muttered, a little more than miffed. A little nervous, she hoped intensely nothing had been taken.

A hand grabbed Freda on the shoulder and she almost screamed. Turning around, she calmed down when she saw it was only Gary.

"Is it secret!?!" He asked worriedly, "Is it safe!?!"

"Oh...the Pen?" she pulled it out from her pocket. "Yeah, but some creep broke into my locker."

Gary took the Pen and threw it on the heater vent against the wall.

"Huh?" Freda said, confused, "what was that for?"

Gary picked it off the vent and handed it to her. "Take it, it's pretty cool. Can you see anything?"

Freda examined the Pen cap, turning it around and around in her palm. Slowly, flame-blue writing began to appear on the cap. "There's some form of short hand....nothing I can read."

"There are few who can. It's written in the Black Speech of the office, which I'd probably be grounded for life if I repeated to a seventh-grader. In modified language, it reads: One Pen to rule them all, One Pen to find them. One Pen to bring them all and in the darkness ..._flunk them!!!" _

Freda began to eye the Pen warily. Gary continued. "This is the one Pen. Made by the Dark Princaple in the shadows of the office and taken by Ian. S. of the tennis team."

"Wasn't this the pen Bill found in the hallways near Gollum's locker?"

"Yes. For six months the Pen lay quiet with Bill, improving his grades. But not anymore, Freda. Evil is sturing in the office. The Pen is acting up again. It has heard the Principle's call."

"Wait..." she remembered, "wasn't Mr. Sauron fired?"

"He receantly got hired again. His job is bound to the Pen and it survived. Mr.Saroun has returned. His forces has multiplied and his offices remodeled. Mr. Saroun only needs this Pen to enslave the whole school in a shroud of homework and darkness. He's trying to find it and it wants to return to him. They are one, the Pen and the Dark Princaple. Freda, he must never find it."

Freda grabbed the Pen. "Okay," she said decisively, "I'll hide it in my locker, and keep it there. No one knows it's there...do they?" She groaned. "Oh wait...someone broke into my locker."

Gary nodded. "I looked everywhere for the student Geffeory, but the enemy found him first. Through Geoffrey's insane ranting and horrible grammar, they were able to detect the location of your locker."

"But how..."

Gary shrugged, "Mr. Sauron taught them how to break open lockers."

"Wonderful," Freda muttered, "Then_ you've_ got to take the Pen."

Gary shook his head. "No way," he protested, "I'd use it for good....and to get good grades...but through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine!!!"

"Well it can't stay in the band room..." Freda said, glancing at her locker.

"No....it can't...." Gary said cryptically, raising an eyebrow and giving her his 'look' the same one he had given her when she put off writing her midterm paper.

Freda nodded. "Okay, point received." She stuffed the Pen in her pocket. "What do I have to do?"

A minute later, she was hurriedly emptying the contents of her band locker into her backpack.

"You must leave this homeroom now, and quickly," the mentor was instructing her. "Make for the cafeteria."

"What about you???" She asked, stuffing her flute into her backpack, along with all her sheet music.

"I'll meet you there, at the furthest table from the lunch line."

"How on earth will the Pen stay safe there," she questioned.

"I don't know. I must go talk to Sheldon, the head of the student mentors. He is both cool and has a perfect GPA. Travel only during break and stay away from the hallways."

Freda zipped her backpack, and turning, faced Gary, even though he was at least two heads taller than her. "I can cut through crowds easy enough," she said.

Gary surprised her by laughing. "Seventh graders are amazing students," he said, "You can learn all about them in the first week but after the first semester, they still continue to suprise you."

"Um...was that a compliment?"

Suddenly, footsteps outside brought the two of them to attention. Gary grabbed Freda and shoved her behind the drumset. "Get down," he hissed urgently. Then, walking over to the door, he threw it open with his binder raised.

Samantha stood outside, completely surprised. "HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING IN!?!" he shouted, pulling her into the storage room.

"Honestly, Gary, I was just walking around outside."

"Fine," said Gary, calm now, after getting over the initial shock. "Well, okay. What did you hear?"

"Something about a Dark Princaple and a Pen and unlimited homework for all students." She eyed his huge binder warily. "Seriously,though, don't hit me with that binder. It's got more in it than most ninth graders have in all three years put together."

"Well...." Gary said, grinning, "I've got a better use for you..."

REVIEWS

Irethancalime3791- Yup, they took down my old fic, accusing it to be "chatroom based and interactive." I swear, their rules are SO unreasonable sometimes!!! I ranted to anyone who would listen for like 3 days straight until I finally calmed down and decided to rewrite this into paragraph form. I'm still not sure which form is better...my old one was close to a 100 reviews, but then again...I only just posted this. Script format was easier to write, but this one lets me describe the way they're saying their 'lines/speeh/whatever it's called. Lol" Don't worry, you don't come off as defending the admins and I'm glad you like it in paragraph format. If you want, I could email you the script format...I was up to council of Elrond on that one. That's so cool that you're a former band nerd!!! GO BAND NERDS!!!

Earmuffs- YAY!!! I'm glad you like the chapter. I was kinda worried that it wouldn't be as good, since there's so much more dialogue than action in this chapter and I wasn't sure how it would come off in story format, but cool!!! My readers like it :-D Thanks for reviewing!!!

Alania- It's so cool (for me at least) how you point out the quotes you like from the chapter. I'm so honored Does Miss America wave...lol. :D Yeah...as I've already mentioned to a few other reviewers, the test song was born in the middle of me taking Spanish Midterms, which was over 50 questions, and extremely hard. I'm glad you like it!!!

The-burglar- I'm glad you like my fic so far!!! As for why I decided to make my Frodo and Sam based characters for two reasons. One- I felt that it would be unrealistic and kinda insulting if a group of guys only were in a group to save the school. I understand why Tolkine kept the Fellowship guys only, but I felt it worked better to add girls to the mix, and both of them were A LOT of fun to write!!! Second reason...when I started writing this in seventh grade last year, I decided that Freda Baggins would be partially modeled after me. Just a little personal thing there :-D

Blue3ski- Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter

Andrew the blood moon- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!!!


	5. Of Peer Mentors and Hallways

A/N- Sorry for taking so long, but with all the tests they're sending our way lately...yeah...lol.

Um...for the reviewers who didn't like it, I don't have much time to go into detail, but it's supposed to be a SPOOF. Does that ring any bells? What exactly did you expect of a spoof, which basically implies that it's not going to, and it's not supposed to stay true to canon, i.e. big adaptation in setting and events, different versions of the characters...aren't those supposed to be what a spoof includes? Also, you might want to look at the fact that it's put under parody and humor, so it's not supposed to be taken seriously. And spoofing is a legitimate form fanfiction, so yeah. Sorry if it doesn't float your boat, but I know other people like it.

Gary led Freda and Samantha down the music hall before school the next morning. "Come on," he said to Samantha, who was beginning to lag behind. When she had caught up, the ninth grader put a hand on each of their shoulder. "Be careful, you two." He said, seriously. "Mr. Saroun as many spies in his service: students and teachers. Never use the pen for the agents of the dark Principle will be drawn to its ink. Always remember, Freda, the Pen is trying to get back to the Principle. It wants to be found."

With that, Gary walked off and disappeared down the hallway. The two seventh grade band nerds eyed each other a little nervously, and began walking the opposite way.

When they had gotten to the end of the hall, Samantha stopped and looked back. "That's it," she muttered, "If I take one more step, it'll be the furthest away from our homeroom I've been."

"Oh come on," Freda said, patting her best friend on the back. "Remember what Bill used to say?" She began to imitate her older brother. "It's a dangerous thing, Freda, stepping out of the classroom. You get out into the hallways and if you don't watch it, there's no telling what will happen...."

Meanwhile, Gary walked down to the ninth grade hall and straight to the student mentor's lounge/meeting room. He was mostly calm, since he reasoned that Sheldon, the smartest and coolest of the peer mentors, would find a good solution.

Opening the door, he found Sheldon sitting inside, finishing his homework. Sheldon stood up. "Hey man," he said, high-fiving Gary, "How's it going?"

"Um...fine...but..."

"I already know," Sheldon said, "You came for my totally cool advice."

Gary nodded, but rolled his eyes inwardly. Sheldon really needed to lay off on caffeine, he thought.

"Well no problem, pal. Come on."

As they walked through the ninth grade hall, Sheldon began to question Gary. "So..." he said, "You're completely sure you found the One Pen of Power?"

"Positive," Gary said firmly. "All these semesters, and it was in the band room the whole time."

"But you didn't notice it. Your love of the band nerds has clearly slowed your mind."

"Hey!!!" Gary protested, "I didn't spend that much time down there. Besides, we still have time to stop Mr. Sauron."

"Time?" Sheldon asked, raising an eyebrow, "What time do you think we have?"

Sheldon led Gary into a mini computer lab in the ninth grade wing. "Mr. Sauron has regained much of his job stability," he said, as he logged in to his account. "He can't come out, but his will has lost none of its potency. Concealed in his office, the principle of Central Earth Junior High sees all. You know what I'm talking about- his huge hidden cameras that see all the student's actions."

Gary nodded. "Yeah...most people know about his hidden cameras."

Sheldon continued. "He's gathering an army of traitor students and staff to join him. Very soon, he will be able to launch an attack of unlimited homework upon all of Central Earth Junior High.

"Wait..." Gary questioned suspiciously, "How the heck do you know this stuff?"

"I have heard it..." Sheldon opened his IM account and joined a chatroom on his computer screen.

"Random chat rooms are a dangerous tool," Gary warned.

"One," Sheldon said, "Is it exactly a tool? Two-"he continued, "We're ninth grade mentors, for crying out loud. Why should we fear to use it?"

"Um...because we don't know who is hiding behind what screen names?" He pointed out the obvious fact.

Gary turned off the computer, and in doing so, he saw a flash of light-Mr. Sauron's camera- cross his mind.

Instead of glaring at Gary like he expected, Sheldon just started cracking up. Gary narrowed his eyes at the other ninth grader and mentally reminded himself never to see Sheldon again while he was high on caffeine.

When Sheldon had stopped a bit, he managed to choke out "You really need to get in the

swing of things, man." Suddenly, he grew dead serious. "Mr. Sauron's students and staff are already patrolling the school. The Nine football players have left the gym.

Gary's eyebrows shot up. "THE PEN WRAITHS HAVE ALREADY LEFT THE GYM!?!" he shouted.

Sheldon nodded grimly. "They've crossed the stairs and went into the music hall, disguised under their football gear."

"Oh no..." Gary groaned, "They're already in the music hall?"

"Yup, and the point is, they will find the Pen and beat up the one who carries it."

Gary spun around and attempted to run out of the computer lab, but Sheldon was quicker. The mentor pressed a button, and the doors closed automatically.

Gary spun around to face his former friend, glaring dangerously. "Since when," he demanded, "Did the coolest, smartest mentor of us all GO COMPLETELY CRAZY!?!"

Sheldon glared back. "No one," he hissed in a deadly voice, "Says that about the coolest, smartest mentor."

"I believe I just did," Gary retorted calmly, his fingers gripping the edges of his binder.

"DIE!!!" In a flash, both of them had pulled out their binders, and were engaged in a fierce battle with their thick binders. It was the ultimate battle of the mentors. Sheldon brought his binder down, but Gary blocked it with his and shoved it aside, and, swinging it, he knocked Sheldon back against the wall. In return, Sheldon shoved himself off the wall, and launched forward, pining Gary to the ground.

Gary glared up at him and flipped him off, raising his binder in a defensive stance. Sheldon picked himself up and the two of them charged at each other and met in a brief and bloodless tangle, ending when Sheldon knocked Gary's binder out of his hands.

Contemptuously kicking it aside, Sheldon smirked at his once friend now turned rival. "I gave you the chance of helping me," he said, pinning Gary against the wall, "But you...HAVE been dumb enough to choose," his eyes burned, "THE WAY OF PAIN!!!"

At those words, his friends rushed into the computer lab, tied Gary up, and locked him in the attic.

The Red Pen – It's been awhile since a review has made me laugh as much as yours did...in a good way of course. Thanks for the support, and I'm really glad you liked it. Thanks, and I do plan to keep working just how I was before 'Unbridge's Inquisitorial Squad' paid me a visit....lol....great way to put it, btw!!!

Kanimoto Thunderkin Riryoku- Aww....thanks :-D Btw, when are you going to update your extreme sports parody of lotr??? You should, cuz it's really good!!!

the-burglar – Thanks. I wasn't too accepting of it either, but I guess it fits with the time period and all, just not with a modern school setting. And you're right about authors adding in a little of themselves; I heard Tolkien based Faramir's character on himself. Lol...I can relate to reading stuff in the school library and wanting really bad to start laughing...sounds like you have more self-control than me, though. Thanks for catching the thing with Gollum/Geoffrey...I'll be sure to catch that in later chapters. (Remembers scary middle age math teacher)

The Daughter of the Night- Thanks!!! I'll try to update regularly

Blue3ski- lol...thanks!!! I'll try to update as fast as possible :-D

Earnil II- I'm not really following your logic either, because, I don't really see why it's that big of a problem...but that's just my opinion. Granted, it stretches canon a little, but it's only a fanfic, and it's supposed to be a joke. Sorry if I come of as kind of rude, but I'm not in the best mood right now.

Evil Bob- Um...(looks at summary) what did you expect of a SPOOF? And what does it have to do with me being a band nerd/musician?

Earmuffs- I hoped you liked this chapter. Thanks for the compliment!!!

Eileen- As I said before, what did you expect of a spoof? At least that's what I think was bugging you. You were kind of vague, no offense...

Anon- As far as I know, spoofing is a legitimate form of fanfiction writing. And I'm starting to wonder if you even read the fic, since it's not about the "fellowship coming to junior high" and um...where does Legolas even play into this? Btw...Kayboard? Methinks someone needs to check their spelling. (which reminds me I need to go back to fix up those spelling errors)

Starbrat – Sorry for disappointing you, but I'm not going to reply back with a bunch of swear words and stuff...sucks for you, I know. You kind of seem outnumbered in your opinion...maybe that's just me, though.

Princess of Mirkwood130 – lol...our school too, but I just have to remember that I was a seventh grader last year too. I'm glad you liked it!!!

Sagebrush Oakjak- lol...well now there is!!! Lol...I'm mostly over that fact that they took off my old one...twitchs...70 REVIEWS!!! ahem...ok....yeah...I'm fine now. lol, but anyway, I'm glad you like the Spanish to elvish switch. That's so cool that your taking German, but it sucks that your school doesn't have a band. Oh well...hope you enjoy being in chorus, that should be pretty cool too. And no problem...long reviews are the most fun to reply too!!!

Legolasina- I hope you don't mind if I answer both your reviews in one reply!!! I'm sooo happy you liked my story. (people rolls eyes...ok, I know I need to get a life...jk jk) That's cool that you play trombone!!! I wish you could come to my band, b/c we need more trombonists...or trombone players, or what ever you're called...lol.

Alania – Right...thanks for catching that. Believe me...I need more spelling and grammar freaks to correct me...lol, seriously, without you guys, I don't know where the status of my spelling and punctuation would be

Eagle Took- That's cool that it's like your highschool. It's like my junior high too, so I guess hs and jh aren't that different. I'm glad you think it's funny!!!

Irethancalime3791- Yeah...I know!!! I wish the admins would just let you be. I envy Sheldon too...it's so hard nowadays to be both cool and have a perfect GPA, lol. And yes, if I had the pen, I'd use it to get good grades and be good...shift eyes


	6. Shortcut through the halls

A/N- Sorry for the amount of time this took, but I hope you all like it :-D

* * *

Meanwhile, while Gary was being duck taped and stuffed into the school attic, Freda and Samantha were passing though the outer reaches of the seventh grade hall.

Samantha looked around, seeing nothing but rows of lockers around her. "Freda?" she called, when she didn't hear a reply, she started to panic. "OMG where are you!?!" she shouted.

"Just over here," Freda emerged from around a slight bend further down the hall. "Are you okay," she asked her friend, a little concerned, "You've been kind of jumpy all morning."

"I'm fine...it's just something Gary said," Samantha muttered.

"What did he say?"

"Don't lose her, Samantha...or else." She paused, and then added, "And I don't mean to."

Freda laughed and rolled her eyes, thinking of their mentor. "Come on, we're still in the seventh grade hall," she said. "What could possibly happen?"

"ATTACK!!!" Two forms ran up from behind and plowed directly into Freda and Samantha, knocking them over and pinning them securely.

"Hey Mark," Samantha heard a familiar voice exclaim while on top of her, "It's just Freda and Samantha." Paul stood up, and Samantha picked herself off the floor, dusting herself off.

Meanwhile, Freda flipped over to glare at Mark, who was grinning. "Heh heh, sorry Freda," he said.

"Get off her," Samantha muttered, pulling him off. "Hey, you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah fine," she replied. "Ok," she said, raising an eyebrow at her cousins, "I've seen those grins before. What did you two do this time?"

Samantha tried unsuccessfully to cover a snort.

"Do...uh...we...why would you think we'd do anything?" Paul stuttered.

"Here, take these," Mark said, shoving a handful of pens and pencils into Samantha's hands.

She rolled her eyes, handing them back to Mark. "You guys broke into Mike's locker again didn't you?"

As if to confirm that, a voice shouted from down the hall, "LITTLE SEVIES!!! STAY OUT OF MY LOCKER!!!"

Eyeing each other, both Mark and Paul's eyes widened simultaneously. "Run for it, Freda," Mark shouted, shoving his cousin in front of him. She hesitated for just a split second, then spun around and dashed down the hallways. "C'mon, Samantha," she exclaimed. Mark and Paul were close behind her.

Samantha stayed frozen for just a second longer, and then dropping the pens and pencils, she leaped over them and sprinted down the hallway after her friends. Catching up to them, she and Freda looked at each other, rolling their eyes.

"What's his problem," Mark muttered. "It was only a couple of pencils."

"And those gel pens we took last Wednesday," Paul added, then on an after thought, "And that expensive calculator we 'borrowed' for the math test last Friday."

"Paul!" Mark exclaimed, a little irritably, "My point is he's totally overreacting." His eyes widened to twice their normal size. "Ahhhh!!! Look out! Stairs," he screamed, skidding to a stop just before the first step.

Paul and Freda both managed to stop in time, but Samantha plowed into all three of them, sending the four seventh graders over the edge."

"Binders out," Freda shouted, whipping out her binder and using it to slide down the steps.

"Good idea," the rest of them did the same, and they landed safely at the bottom step.

"Well that was close," Paul remarked.

"Owww..."Mark groaned, "I think I've broken something." He pulled out a broken pencil from his pocket. "Oh well," he said casually, "at least it wasn't mechanical."

"Lesson of the day," Samantha said cynically, "never trust Freda's crazy cousins."

"Hey, that was just a shortcut," Paul said defensively.

"Oh really," she shot back, "To what?"

"To the...VENDING MACHINE!!!" Paul exclaimed, and Mark, Samantha and him dashed over to the machine, beginning to stuff their quarters in and pushing buttons.

"Hey I saw it first"

"Well I got here first"

"Move over, both of you"

"Smooth Paul, you jammed it"

'Did not!!!"

Freda had been heading over to the vending machine, but suddenly, a sense of cold uneasiness came over her. Turning around slowly, she narrowed her eyes, noticing how unusually quiet the halls were during 10 minute break...and around the vending machine too. Her eyes widened with shock and fear as she saw who was at the end of the hallway, and she whirled around.

"Get out of the halls," she hissed urgently at her friends, "Now."

All four of them did a mad scramble, running under the stairwell, and squeezing together, hiding and staying as silent as possible.

The football player came closer and closer, the ground vibrating slightly from the weight of his footsteps. Freda felt gooseflesh spreading down her arms, and dimly aware that her breath was coming out in short frightened gasps, began fingering the pen in her pocket. Slowly, her fingers closed around it, and she began going into a trance-like state.

Samantha looked over, and nudged her friend. Freda snapped out of it. To her left, Mark moved silently. Grabbing his half-empty bag of Doritos, Mark threw it as far as he could in the opposite direction. Of course, just like any other football player who could never resist the tantalizing Doritos chips, he chased after the bag, disappearing down the hall.

Climbing out of the stairwell, Paul looked nervously down the empty hallway. "What was that all about?"

"That football player was looking for something...or someone." He looked over at Freda, "Seriously Freda, are you ok? What's going on?"

Freda gulped. "I've got to leave the band room. Samantha and I have to get to the cafeteria."

Mark nodded. "Shortcut through the backdoor, janitor's closet. Come on!" He began running towards the exit sign.

Wordlessly, the three other seventh graders followed his example. Behind a row of lockers, one of the football players heard them, and came out, beginning to pursue the seventh graders ruthlessly.

"RUN!!!" Mark shouted, putting on an extra burst of speed. He flew through the back door, Samantha and Paul came though just seconds later.

Freda had been right up there with them, but she stumbled over the flaired edge of her jeans, slowing down a little and almost losing her balance.

"Freda!!!" Samantha shrieked, "RUN!!!"

Without even looking, Freda knew the football player was only a few feet behind her. Putting on a final spurt of speed, she flew the last few yards, doing a spectacular leap though the door.

Mark promptly slammed the door, locked it, and duct-taped it shut with the last of Mike's duct-tape.

"Good one," Paul commented on Freda's jump.

"Thanks," she replied. "How far to the lunch room?"

"Next door to the left. Come on!!!"

* * *

REVIEW REPLIES

**Sagebrush Oakjak**- Thanks!!! I'm glad to have a Christian friend like you on the site

**Princess of Mirkwood130**- lol I'm glad you like the football players as ringwraiths. I hope you get less busy, but with school and band and all...well I know what its like.

**IrethAncalime3791-** Glad you like it. Thanks for the review :D

**Alania**- Thanks, I'm glad you liked my chatrooms/palantiri comparison. I think it came from that whole lecture on web safety we had at school just after I had watched FOTR the night before.

**The-burglar-** ouch...you had to bite your finger? Btw I'm always in the library too, but I'm bad and I just laugh, just not that loud. I heard about the Faramir thing on a Faramir/Eowyn message board, and I've also heard the Bilbo thing too...hmm... Anyways, about the button-activated doors...our school (public) has some of them, but they're always broken. That was a slight stretch in imagination, just to make the story line fit.

**Sagebrush Oakjak**- That's AWESOME that your school's starting a small band. I know how it's like with time, I wanted to join jazz band so bad, but I couldn't fit it into my schedule. If you join...it's up to you what to play. Personally, I'd want you to try flute, but you know me. I'm biased :D

**The Daughter of the Night-**Thanks...I'll work on my spelling...thanks for pointing that out

**FoolishlyBraveDarkStar-**lol thanks!!! Yes I had fun changing the script, glad to see you get my weird sense of humor

**FoolishlyBraveDarkStar- **Thanks!!! I'll continue it...don't worry.

**Anna Akiko Stevens- **HI ANNA!!! I want to start a huge long conversation with you but there's no point since we could just pass notes in math class. I'm sooo depressed that our four day weekend is over, and we have to go back to school again. Anyways, we can talk over the school email now, so see you at school tomorrow.

**Notdapunkprincrss-** ;-D thanks

**Hotdogfish-** thanks for the compliment...I'll update as fast as possible


	7. At the bell of the second lunch period

"Ok," Freda whispered, pulling out her fake student card as Mark slid open the back door. "I don't want anyone to know I'm at this lunch, so my name is Jane Underhill if anyone asks.

"Got it." The four seventh graders made their way to the furthest table from the lunch line as Gary had said, trying to make their way through the crowd of taller eighth and ninth graders without being noticed.

"What are you four doing here in the second lunch?" A burly ninth-grader guy stopped Freda and her friends curiously.

"We're going to find a table," Freda replied.

The eighth grader looked at them suspiciously. "Wait a minute….you four are seventh graders. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Um…we had to switch lunches because of a test."

"Well ok, cool." The eighth grader stepped aside. "I guess you just can't be too careful these days. Too many kids cutting class and switching lunches for you to be sure." He walked off to a group of his friends.

At the lunch line, Freda handed the lunch lady her fake student card. "Oh, have you seen my friend Gary around anywhere?" she asked.

"Gary…" The lunch lady thought. "Hmmm….he's that tall kid with the base ball cap and the big binder, right. You know, I haven't seen him around all day."

Freda and her friends exchanged worried looks. "Gary," she muttered to herself, "Where on earth are you???"

(Later) Samantha dunked a carrot stick in ranch dressing halfheartedly. "So, what do we do now," she asked her friend.

"I don't know." Freda scanned the lunch room, looking through the crowd of students. At one table, a group of kids were playing table hockey with a crushed soda can. At another, a cluster of girls were laughing hysterically at some inside joke. Next to them, two guys were sneakily playing poker. "He's not usually late for anything…."

Paul took a bite of his pizza, watching as Mark made his way back from the snack stand with a new drink.

"Move, sevvie," a student snapped as Mark bumped into him." Mark ignored him, and made his way back to his friend's table, setting his drink down proudly.

"Cool," Paul said, "What is it."

"This, my friend, is a Doctor Pepper." Mark popped open the soda can.

"They have Dr. Peppers?" Paul jumped up. "Awesome! I'm getting one."

"You've already had TWO pops." Samantha rolled her eyes and watched as Paul ran off to the snack bar. Then, she narrowed her eyes. "Um…Freda?" she said, nudging her best friend. "That eighth grader's seriously done nothing but look at you since we've got here."

"Really?" Freda followed the line of her friend's gaze and saw the eighth grader Samantha had been talking about. He was sitting alone at one end of a table; the hood of his sweatshirt was pulled up, partially shading his face from sight. The eighth grader was reading a book, but from time to time, Freda could see him looking over the edge of the book cover at her and her friends.

She pulled over a student walking by. "Sorry, but do you know who that guy over there with the book is?"

"Oh…him?" The student said, glancing over at the eighth-grader in question. "He's one of those reclusive people on the sports teams." He lowered his voice. "No one really knows them very well…with them sitting alone all the time with their hoods pulled up and wandering the hallways by themselves…Most people know him by his screen name, Strider272." On an afterthought, the student added, "Or just Strider."

The student walked off. "Strider…" Freda mused, pulling out the Pen and twirling it around. Without really noticing the change, she felt her mind relax and space out. The chatter of the cafeteria and even from her friends began to blur into an indistinctive murmur, the tapping of the Pen against the table in the background.

"Baggins…Baggins…" A voice hissed. Freda's eyes snapped open…she hadn't even noticed she closed them…and she dropped the pen in shock. Was it just her imagination or from stress, or had the Pen…spoken to her?"

"Baggins?" A familiar voice said, "Of course I know a Baggins. My cousin, Freda, two seats down from me in homeroom…"

"Paul!" Freda sprang up and grabbed her cousin to stop him from giving them away. Feeling herself slip, she fell back, accidentally tossing the Pen up in the air. As she reached up to catch it, the Pen came uncapped and she disappeared

It was the first time she had "used" the Pen, and Freda had no idea what would happen. The entire lunchroom became misty and foggy. Shocked, the seventh grader backed up against the lunch table, trying to find her bearings in the altered cafeteria.

"You cannot hide, student." A cold wind whipped through Freda's hair as a vision of the camera of Mr. Sauron appeared before her, crackling blue with electricity.

At that precise moment, somewhere deep in the ninth grade hall, the nine football players looked up and dashed toward the cafeteria.

Freda clamped her lips shut, fighting back a scream. Somewhere, her mind was telling her to cap the Pen, but she felt as if her limbs had turned to ice, not obeying her brain's command.

"I see you. There is no passing, only failure in this school" the voice roared in her ears.

"Oh…my…gosh…" she whispered, backing up slowly from the camera. Luckily, she finally managed to recap the Pen at the same time. Freda blinked, clearing her vision, and looked around, seeing that the cafeteria had returned to normal. "That was so weird," she muttered under her breath.

A hand grabbed her shoulder, and Freda fought back the impulse to scream again. She spun around, coming face to face with the eighth grader, the same one with the hood that she had seen.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, Jane Underhill," he said quietly, and pulled the seventh grader into a huge storage closet, slamming it shut.

"What do you want," she hissed, not letting the fear show in her voice.

"A little more caution from you," Strider replied, flipping on the lights. "That's no mere writing tool you carry."

"What do you mean? I don't have anything."

"Really," The eighth grader leaned against the wall, sounding slightly amused. "Explain your little disappearing act over there then."

"Ok," she relented, "So I do have something. Why should you care?" she asked, suspiciously, "Who are you?"

Strider threw off his hood. "Are you scared?"

Freda took a deep breath, hoping that she wasn't sounding like a nervous little sevvie around the eighth grader. "Well," she shot back, "I've recently acquired an evil Pen, I have the faculty and nine football players with me on their hit list, and now I'm being interrogated by an eighth grader, all while midterms are coming up. So basically, yes."

Strider nodded. "Well said, but you're obviously not scared enough." He looked the seventh-grader straight in the eye. "I know what hunts you."

At that moment, the door flew open. Strider whirled around, coming face to face with Samantha, and Mark and Paul, armed with an empty soda can and a lunch tray.

"Let her go, eighth grader," Samantha snapped defensively.

Strider let them in and shut the door again. "You're a brave friend, but that will not save either of you." He turned to Freda, looking her straight in the eye. "Listen to me," he said sincerely, "You can't wait for your peer mentor, Gary, anymore. They're coming."

REVIEW REPLIES

Lotr luvr- Thanks! Lol…I hope you like this chapter. Btw, that always happens to me too….laughing at a fanfic and getting weird looks, I mean. I swear, my friends don't the humor at all though, most of the time. :-D

Bandosax15- glares at admins I'm sorry. That really sucks that they took down your fic. They did that to a friend of mine too. resumes glaring Anyways, yes bandos do rule, and I'm really glad you like my story.

Alania- Lol…I know I took a long time on this chapter too. Hides behind couch Well I promise I'll try my best to finish all three books/movies/stories. Don't worry, this fic isn't going away any time soon.

Hotdogfish- :-D…I can't dance, but happy dances are COOL!!! Hope you liked this chapter.

Lama- Aww….thanks. You're a tenth grader? bows to the higher knowledge of highschoolers Heh heh…glad you liked Mark and Paul's little locker raid.

FoolishlyBraveDarkStar- LOL I know!!! My friends are all pretty much addicted to them and they get all hyper after they eat a bag. A lot of them get high off pixie sticks too…hm…good idea to play around with. Anyways, thanks for the review.

IrethAncalima3791- Thanks!!! Glad it hasn't lost its funniness.

Notdapunkprincess- hides sorry…I know this chapter took awhile. Hope you liked it though. I think I already replied you, but oh well. No, not at all, I'm not against other religions. I changed it since someone flamed me when I wasn't specifically talking to Christians…yeah…long story. Anyway, I reworded it now and I'll simply have to use flames to make hot soup and cupcakes.

Melanie- OMG….I do that all the time. I pulled an all-nighter once trying to finish a history paper. Thanks for the compliment…and I hoped everything turned out ok with the English paper.

Chexfan2000- Thanks! Well you just have to wait and see what happens next. Muahaha…cues to scary music…sound system dies…er…nevermind

The-burglar- Lol…our school was pretty much the first school in the district to have automatic doors…and the last. They aren't all that great, b/c kids are always messing around with them so they get stuck and they close on you when you're rushing or something. They're fun to write about though. sighs…yes, the happy good ole band days are over and it's getting serious now…well just like in the movie I guess, since this is a spoof after all. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it.

Lil-Hellraiser- Yay!!! I'm so glad you enjoyed it. And sorry for the long wait for this chapter.

Daughter of the Night- once again….hides behind couch Well I hoped you liked it, and don't worry, I plan to finish up the trilogy. And thanks for putting me on your favorites. hands over cookies

Xin Yi- Ok…first of all, thank you so much for keeping this polite and not a mindless flame. The squiggly brackets are supposed to be what she's writing, like how the movie had V.O's for the prologue. The names are similar to the actual names of the characters and the lines are basically the movie lines spoofed up. I'll keep this review in consideration though, and thanks for reviewing.

Rose- I hope I got rid of all my spelling errors in this chapter. I'm glad you like it, and yes, there will be more of Samantha, since she's so much fun to write…like her Tolkin-counterpart, she's one of those outstanding friends that are so rare in junior high.

Princess of Mirkwood130- Aw…thanks. Lol…I'm a bad speller, so I can't tell. I'm glad you liked those parts though.

Rachel9466- Thanks for the compliment. Wow!!! We're really similar…come to think about it. I played piano in jazz band until I had to quit because of the time being too early…glares…anyways, grins I also LOVE wind/string players but I guess for the band section/fandom, I like woodwinds/brass because of all the focus on the tension between the two sections. (It makes for a nice bandroom drama :-D) And yes, most male violin and flute players are really hot. I sat next to one for a while in elementary band...melts


End file.
